The present invention relates to portlet application interface rendering. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated dynamic portlet rendering.
Computing devices may receive portlets from portal servers. A portlet provides an application interface to an application running on a portal server. A visibility state for a portlet is statically configured by the portal server for rendering during an entire session between the computing device and the portal server.